


you've still got me

by deansfallenangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfallenangel/pseuds/deansfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Allison's death Stiles visits Lydia at home to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've still got me

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [post](http://crazylydia.tumblr.com/post/79994284697/okay-but-what-if-we-get-stiles-comforting-lydia) on tumblr how I want Stiles to comfort Lydia in next week's episode, and since we probably won't get it, I thought I would write it myself.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

When Stiles knocked on her door and heard a muffled ‘hmm‘, which he took for a ‘yes, please come in’, he opened it and stepped into her room. What he saw, didn’t exactly surprise him. Lydia was lying on her bed, surrounded by used tissues all over her bed and the floor. Seeing her like that, broke his heart. Stiles didn’t want her to feel any pain, he wanted her to be happy, but if his best friend died, he wouldn’t run around, jumping and screaming because he felt so much joy. No, he would probably be in the exact position as Lydia was right now.

“Hey,” Stiles said, trying to smile at least a bit and watching as Lydia rose her head, looking at him. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, probably from all the crying during the last few days. She didn’t wear any make up and her otherwise perfect strawberry blonde hair wasn’t made at all, small knots here and there. The whole picture of Lydia made him want to hug her and hold her tight and never let her go. “Your mom let me in,” he added, receiving a small nod as an answer from Lydia.

Stiles stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do and waiting for Lydia to say something, anything, as she wiped her nose with a tissue, and brushed with another one her tears away. He saw her attempting to swallow the lump in her throat and opening her mouth but closing it again, the words she wanted to say not leaving her mouth. Instead she tapped on her bed, signalizing him to sit there.

The whole scene felt like a big déjà vu for him. Yeah, she wasn’t on drugs and hopefully, she didn’t think that he was Jackson, but her lying on that bed, probably being totally confused and hurt, just reminded him so much of the first time he came here to look after her. But this time it was different. Jackson had been long gone and Lydia actually knew who he was, got close to him and cared about him – at least that was what he was hoping.

Finally, Stiles moved to sit down beside her, placing his hands on his legs, not really knowing what to do with them. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, the kind of you just wanted to break by saying anything even if you didn’t really know what. So when Stiles asked her how she felt, it wasn’t really his intention to ask her _exactly that_. It just kinda … slipped out. He knew it was a stupid question and could only imagine how she felt. If Scott died, Stiles would probably be freaking out, throwing things around his room, and after his outburst he would probably cry himself to sleep every night.

“What do you think, Stiles? My best friend freaking _died_ because she was trying to save us,” she snapped back, her voice basically dripping with anger. “You shouldn’t have come save me. If you hadn’t looked for me, she would still be alive. If you all had just accepted that I didn’t want to be found, she would still walk this planet!”

“Wait. Are you blaming yourself for her death? Lydia, I really don’t think that–“

“And what if I do? What if, Stiles? What are you gonna do against it? You can do nothing, absolutely freaking nothing!” Lydia screamed, new tears forming in her eyes. “Even if you can make me not blame myself for it, what use has it? She would be still dead and she won’t be coming back!”

The urge to put his arms around her rose up in him again, and that was the only thing he wanted to do right now but he knew that she would probably not let him near her and hit him if he even tried it. She was just too angry right now.

“Why couldn’t you have just left me alone with the Nogitsune?” she asked, abruptly being quiet and calm again. “I could have handled him myself. I would have found a way out. And I would still have my best friend.”

Stiles just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated. “Lydia, we didn’t know what he would’ve done to you. We- I was so worried about you, I thought I was actually dying. God knows what could have happened and I would have blamed myself for my entire life. For not saving your life, for not being there to help you.” The thought of Lydia finding dead somewhere, the life sucked out of her cold body, sent a shiver down his spine. He didn’t want to think about it, he really didn’t want to, but somehow his mind kept producing pictures of Lydia being motionless and just… dead. Stiles would freak out, he would lose his mind if this girl right in front of him died at such a young age. Not getting the chance to grow old and have kids and grandkids. Not having a life with _him_.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t have let you die.”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Lydia finally breathed, sighing heavily, “she would have come for me anyway, even without all of you. She would have searched for me on her own. I know Allison, and I know how much I meant to her.” A sad smile flashed over her face, her probably remembering the time she had with her best friend. But the moment was over as soon as it came.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I would probably react the same way if someone asked me how I was after my best friend passed away,” he shrugged, trying to give her a small, encouraging smile.

She nodded, staying silent. They sat in a comfortable silence, both of them saying nothing and just listening to the other’s breathing.

After a while Lydia broke it though.

“Why did you come here anyway?”, she suddenly wanted to know curiously.

Stiles scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit nervously. “Ehh, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay or needed anything.”

The thought of Stiles wanting her to be okay warmed her heart so much, she felt like she was about to explode, although it still caused her to sense a little ache inside of her heart. All those years he had been caring about her, always wanted the best for her, and she’d been so mean to him and ignored him. Lydia had been so wrong all those years, but she was glad that they were so much closer now, that Stiles had kept fighting for her although it’d seemed hopeless that he would ever have a chance with her. Stiles cared about her and respected her. Stiles was good, and Lydia wanted the good guys. She was done dating the bad ones.

“I guess, I just need someone to talk to,” she finally said, her smile slowly fading. “Allison had been always the person I talked to when I had a problem. I always felt like she was one of the few people I could actually open up to without them judging me. But now she isn’t here anymore, and I feel like I don’t have anyone anymore, and I don’t know what to do, I just-“ Lydia didn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t because there were tears rolling down her face again, a lump building in her throat.

Eventually, Stiles wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest and holding her close there. “Shh, shh, Lydia, it’s okay,” he whispered into her strawberry blonde hair. “It’s okay. And you’ve still got me, you’ve still got me. I won’t leave you. Never.”

“No, it’s not, Stiles. It’s not okay. She- she was only 17 years old, she was so young. She should have gotten back together with Scott and they should have grown old together, with someone they truly loved. They should have had kids that would play happily with our kids on a playground. Everything should have worked out after we would have defeated the Nogitsune. Everything should have been perfect but now she’s dead, and hell, she hadn’t even graduated!” She sounded angry, had every right to be, but still there were tears staining his shirt. Lydia sobbed into his shirt, practically clinging to it as if Stiles was the only lifebelt she had, in an ocean where the waves threatened to drown her, pulling her down in the depths of the sea.

A few years ago he wouldn’t have even dreamed of holding her this close, and now he was the shoulder she cried on. But now wasn’t the time to think about how far they’d come in their relationship. It was time to actually be there for her, to be the shoulder she needed right now.

“I know. I know it isn’t fair, it just isn’t. Allison was the last person who would deserve a death like that.” There was a small nod against his chest, Lydia agreeing to what he said. “But she died for us, you know? She died saving her friends. She was young, yes, but she was a hero. Without her sacrifice we wouldn’t be here.”

The only thing he got as an answer was that small nod again. Otherwise she stayed quiet, except for the few sobs that escaped her mouth.

  


After what felt like an eternity – okay, okay, it were only ten minutes –, Stiles noticed that her breathing had evened out and that she had stopped crying. He pulled back a bit, looking down at her only to find her being asleep on his chest – probably tired from crying all day. Whatever it was that got her to fall asleep so fast, he didn’t really care right now. The picture before him was just beautiful, Lydia being pretty even when she slept, even with red puffy eyes and her hair sticking out. She looked so much more _peaceful_ so that Stiles wanted to keep it that way forever.

He held her a few more minutes like this until he lay both of them down on the bed carefully, wrapping his arms around her even tighter and pressing her back to his chest.

The last time he was here he would have never thought that he would ever fall asleep next to Lydia freaking Martin for real. She’d had only raised his hopes but then confused him with Jackson, and now he was lying here with her in her bed, holding her close and not wanting to ever let her go again.

He kissed her hair softly, murmuring, “Good night, angel,”, and rested his head on a pillow.

Stiles hoped that it would happen again. But only on another day, under other circumstances. Without her crying herself to sleep because her best friend died, and with them finally being together.

Yeah, Stiles would really like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://crazylydia.tumblr.com)


End file.
